


Gran Prix Mágico (Yuri!!! on ice)

by LauraDiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Magic, Multi, Slow Romance, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraDiction/pseuds/LauraDiction
Summary: Cada cinco años, las Siete Grandes Escuelas de Magia organizan un torneo para decidir al mejor mago del planeta: el Gran Prix Mágico. Este año, Yuri Katsuki, estudiante de la Escuela de Magia Mahoutokoro en Asia, decide presentarse en pos de conocer a su ídolo, Víktor Nikiforov, reconocido como "el mejor mago de la última generación".Sin embargo, grandes secretos, oscuros pasados y crueles pruebas enfrentarán los destinos de los Doce Elegidos. Sus caminos hacia la victoria y el cumplimiento de sus sueños no serán nada fáciles.Créditos de la portada:Fanart de Víktor: https://twitter.com/naikafeiFanart de Yuri: https://mieulinhtu.deviantart.com/art/Eros-641810345Edición: @Mimmulus
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Gran Prix Mágico (Yuri!!! on ice)

Como todos los 1 de septiembre, Yuri Katsuki esperaba con impaciencia en el embarcadero de Yokohama. Nada más llegar a la ciudad, tras tener que transportarse desde el castillo de Hasetsu, el bullicio y el ajetreo de gente tan emocionada como él lo envolvió: jóvenes desde los siete hasta los dieciocho años corrían de acá para allá, cargando con pesados equipajes y acompañados por sus preocupadas aunque orgullosas familias. Él, quien era un mago nacido de padres carentes de poderes, siempre se enfrentaba al primer día del curso sólo.

Bueno, o más bien, no podía estar con su familia, quien vivía demasiado lejos y carecían de la capacidad de aparecerse, y no se fiaban de ningún transportador o polvo flu. Sin embargo, sus amigos de Hasetsu, Yuko y Takeshi, lo acompañaban en esa aventura.

-¿No estás emocionado, Yuri?- inquirió su amiga por quinta vez desde que se transportaron desde el castillo ninja hasta allí. Empujaba su equipaje entre el resto de personas, tanto magos como muggles, con una fluidez que sus dos amigos no podían imitar.

-Estamos todos emocionados, Yuko- dijo Takeshi, quien intentaba seguirle el paso. –Pero no vamos a perder el barco porque vayas un poco más despacio.

La chica se contuvo un poco y aminoró el paso justo cuando estuvo a punto de chocarse con una bruja que se había agachado para coger un ejemplar que se le había caído del _Gossip Yokai_ , la revista de cotilleos más importante del mundo mágico japonés.

-¿No te da pena, Takeshi?- se lamentó entonces Yuko, cambiando su estado de ánimo como el viento cambia de dirección en invierno. –Éste será nuestro último año en Mahoutokoro; será la última vez que cojamos el _Kazefune_ _._ ¿No es triste?

Takeshi hizo una mueca de tristeza ante ese comentario, pero sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos melancólicos pensamientos.

-No, no lo es. Eso significa que este año seremos los _senpai_ supremos. ¡Ya sabes, Yuri!- rodeó a su amigo por el cuello y éste se tambaleó. –Ahora tienes que tenernos más respeto.

-Te recuerdo que sólo me lleváis un año- dijo, recolocándose las gafas en su sitio. Podía ser un gran mago, pero siempre tendría una pésima vista. –Además, todavía os quedan nueve meses en la escuela.

-Eso, eso- Yuko recobró su ánimo y volvió a empujar su carrito. –Hay que pensar en todo lo que nos queda.

Gracias a la gran cantidad de barreras mágicas que protegían el embarcadero de Yokohama, ningún muggle le había prestado atención y llegaron sin incidentes hasta el muelle del _Kazefune_ _:_ el "Navío de los vientos", un enorme galeón, que más bien parecía un antiguo castillo de varios metros de largo y cinco pisos de alto, esperaba a todos los estudiantes japoneses que ese año iniciaban un nuevo año en la Escuela de Magia y Mahoutokoro. Para los ojos de los muggles, el navío era un mero crucero, pero para los magos, el castillo flotante resplandecía en todo su esplendor: tejados de lapislázuli y paredes de cuarzo, que flotaba en el agua sobre una cubierta de bambú. Del propio navío parecían flotar flores de cerezo, que danzaban en el aire rodeando con delicada belleza el barco.

Takeshi soltó un silbido cuando vio la gran cantidad de estudiantes con túnicas rosas que se embarcaban en el _Kazefune_ _._

-Cada año son más y más pequeños- comentó mientras esquivaba a uno de los niños más pequeños que comenzaban ese año el primer curso.

-Eso es porque tú eres más grande- corrigió Yuko. –En realidad, tú también fuiste así una vez.

-Yo no era tan renacuajo ni tan chillón.

-Eso dices ahora.

Yuri sonrió en silencio. De los tres, era el menos hablador, pero no por ello menos emocionado. Cada vez que volvía a Mahoutokoro, la alegría, ilusión y emoción lo embargaban. Echaba de menos la magia durante el largo verano en Hasetsu, en una familia tan desligada de la magia como la suya. No era que fuesen ignorantes, ni reacios, sino simplemente, incapaces de usarla o comprenderla. Cuando llevas toda tu vida viviendo como muggle, tener un hijo con poderes mágicos no es algo a lo que te puedas adaptar de la noche a la mañana. Y, teniendo en cuenta que Yuri pasaba más tiempo en la escuela que en su casa al cabo del año, no era de extrañar que sus padres y su hermana no entendiesen nada de magia.

Por eso le gustaba tanto volver a Mahoutokoro: era su segunda casa, su segunda familia. Allí tenía amigos que no podía ver durante el verano, como hacía con Yuko y Takeshi. También echaba de menos emplear magia libremente, a pesar de que sólo le quedaba un año para cumplir la mayoría de edad. Había pasado los TIMOS con notas más que aceptables y, éste penúltimo año, lo dedicaría a disfrutar del castillo, la magia y la compañía de sus amigos. No quería pensar en el último curso, en el que se sometería a la presión de los ÉXTASIS y de buscar empleo. Lo veía muy, muy lejos.

Una vez puso un pie sobre el _Kazefune_ , pudo respirar con más tranquilidad. Sentir el bamboleo del barco-castillo bajo las plantas de sus pies, el olor del mar azotando la cubierta de bambú, la chispa de magia que envolvía el navío... Lo hacían sentirse vivo, cómodo en su propia piel.

Era un mago, y adoraba hacer magia.

-Me muero por unas ranas de chocolate- comentaba Yuko en ese momento. Venían de dejar el equipaje en la bodega del _Kazefune_ y subían las escaleras de bambú hasta el tercer piso, donde se solían sentar. No les gustaba viajar ni en los pisos más bajos ni en los más altos, así que el del medio era su mejor elección.

-No empieces a comer ya o tendrás que salir del barco rodando- se burló Takeshi, y luego señaló a su otro amigo. -¿O quieres acabar como Yuri en Navidad?

Yuri se sonrojó ante el comentario, aunque no le molestó. El chico tenía una extraña tendencia a engordar mucho por poco que comiese y a adelgazar enseguida sólo haciendo un poco de ejercicio. No entendía si la razón por la que su metabolismo era tan extraño era que fuese mago o no tenía nada que ver con ningún elemento mágico.

-Me da igual cómo acabe este curso: pienso atiborrarme de la comida de Mahouto todo lo posible.

Mahoutokoro, o "Mahouto", como abreviaban los propios alumnos a su escuela, era famosa por su comida: la mezcla de culturas que había en esa escuela, quien acogía a magos y brujas de todo Asia, enriquecía su gastronomía. Ningún alumno que pisara el comedor salía insatisfecho de él.

Llegaron por fin a la tercera planta, donde un corredor infinito dividía en dos el piso: a ambos lados se extendían lo que parecían un sinnúmero de compartimentos de tren, pero al atravesar cualquiera de las puertas de papel de arroz, te encontrabas con una estancia de paredes lisas y suelo de tatami, donde podías disfrutar del viaje tumbado o bebiendo té sobre la mesa baja mientras observabas las nubes.

Porque, sí, el _Kazefune_ no viajaba por mar, sino por aire. Era la manera más rápida y segura de llegar a la isla de Minami Iwo-Jima, donde el castillo de jade Mahoutokoro se erguía en toda su magnificencia: una isla volcánica, creída deshabitada por muggles, que escondía más secretos por kilómetro cuadrado que cualquier otro lugar del planeta.

Takeshi se tiró en el suelo de su compartimento y Yuko se arrodilló junto a la mesa, teniendo cuidado de no arrugar su túnica: éste año resplandecía en un tono casi dorado. En cuanto alcanzase el color oro, podría graduarse y fardar de contar con una gran experiencia. El de Takeshi tenía un tono similar, pero algo más gastado, dando a entender que, aunque estuviesen en el mismo curso, Yuko contaba con más experiencia y capacidad mágica. La túnica de Yuri era de un color bastante similar al de su amigo, a pesar de su año de diferencia, e incluso soltaba destellos más brillantes que el suyo.

-¿Alguien me puede decir por qué la túnica de Yuri brilla más que la mía?- se lamentó Takeshi desde el suelo cuando Yuri pasó por su lado para sentarse al otro lado de la mesa, frente a su amiga.

-Porque se esfuerza más que tú por aprender magia- lo riñó Yuko, que abrió la ventana: los pétalos de cerezo que siempre volaban alrededor del _Kazefune_ se colaron dentro de la estancia. –Si quieres una túnica dorada, tendrás que ponerte las pilas con los ÉXTASIS.

-Qué va- Takeshi se incorporó y cruzó las piernas, quedándose sentado en el medio de la habitación. –Este año pienso entrar en el GranPrix Mágico y ahorrarme estudiar.

-¿Es este año?- preguntó Yuri, confuso. ¿Ya habían pasado cinco años desde el último?

-¿Dónde tienes la cabeza, Yuri?- se burló Yuko, dándole un par de golpes en la frente. –Pues claro que es este año. ¿No tenías pensado presentarte?

-No creo que tenga el talento suficiente para ser escogido- se limitó a responder Yuri, encogiéndose de hombros. El GranPrix Mágico era un torneo que se celebraba cada cinco años entre todas las Siete Grandes Escuelas de Magia del mundo, en una muestra de la unión de los diferentes colegios. Era un Torneo que escogía a los doce mejores magos, independientemente de qué escuela fuera, sin importar la edad ni el género, sólo su capacidad mágica. La última vez ganó un chico de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y, el anterior, una chica de la escuela de Sudamérica, Castelobruxo; ambos eran magos con gran talento, talento del que Yuri creía carecer.

-¿Estás de broma? ¿Has visto el color de tu túnica?- exclamó Yuko, señalando su ropa dorada. -¡Es casi del mismo color que la mía, y eso que nos llevamos un año!

-Ya, pero tú tienes mejores notas y más talento que yo- siguió excusándose Yuri.

-Puede que tenga mejores notas, pero tus habilidades son increíbles, Yuri.

-Igualmente, no creo que...

-Si el inútil de Takeshi va a presentarse al GranPrix, tú también debes hacerlo.

-¿Inútil?- repitió ofendido Takeshi, pero los otros dos lo ignoraron,

-No creo que vaya a ser elegido, Yuko.

-¿Por qué no nos presentamos los tres?- sugirió Takeshi, uniéndose a ellos junto a la mesa.

-¿Los tres?- repitieron al unísono Yuri y Yuko.

-Sí. ¿Os imagináis que entramos los tres?

-Las posibilidades son ínfimas, Takeshi- le advirtió Yuko quien, sin embargo, sonrió. –Aún así, yo voy a presentarme. Dicen que, con que quedes entre los Doce Elegidos, sales de la escuela con honores y podrás entrar en el trabajo que tú elijas. Puedes incluso trabajar en el Ministerio.

-Por eso decía lo de presentarme: así me ahorro los EXTASIS- dijo Takeshi, sonriendo con suficiencia.

-No te confíes demasiado, Takeshi, que de los tres, tú eres el peor.

-Bueno, en ese caso, no os presentéis al GranPrix- replicó Takeshi, molesto. –Si tan confiados vais con las notas, dejad que los que lo tenemos más crudo lleguemos a algo.

Yuko y Yuri rieron cuando el _Kazefune_ dio una sacudida y los tres miraron por la ventana para observar cómo el barco-castillo se alejaba flotando sobre el agua. Las olas golpeaban la cubierta, salpicando de sal el bambú y, cuando la orilla de Yokohama se perdió en el horizonte, el navío dio una embestida hacia delante y comenzó a elevarse en el aire, abandonando el mar para adentrarse en las nubes y dejando una estela de pétalos rosas tras de sí. Una vez que se estabilizaron en el cielo, una mujer que parecía una antigua geisha llamó a su compartimento.

-¿Os puedo servir algo?

Takeshi abrió la puerta y la chica entró en la habitación, seguida por un carrito hasta arriba de dulces.

-¡Póngame seis cajas de ranas de chocolate, por favor!- exclamó Yuko, a la que se le caía la baba mientras rebuscaba los galeones necesarios.

-A mí dame tres cajas de grageas de todos los sabores- pidió Takeshi. –Y una meiga frita.

-¿Para qué quieres tantas grageas?- preguntó recelosa Yuko.

-Pues para tener un alijo para el primer mes- respondió el otro como si fuese lo más obvio.

La geisha los despachó y miró a Yuri, expectante.

-Yo una varita de regaliz- pidió finalmente el chico, quien prefería no comer mucho ahora que había recuperado su peso normal en verano.

La geisha se marchó cuando los tres chicos tuvieron lo que querían y devoraban sus golosinas.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Yuko cuando abrió su segunda rana de chocolate. -¡Me ha tocado el cromo limitado de Harry Potter!

-¡No fastidies!- exclamó Takeshi, fascinado, intentando arrebatarle el cromo, pero Yuko lo alejó de él. Yuri se inclinó para mirarlo mejor y la chica se lo tendió, fiándose más de él que de su otro amigo.

En la fotografía en movimiento, un chico de unos dieciocho años sonreía y se apartaba el pelo de la frente, dejando ver una cicatriz con forma de rayo en su piel. Tenía el pelo negro, los ojos verdes escondidos tras unas gafas de cristal redondo. El cromo, al ser especial, incluía un holograma en tres dimensiones de la imagen completa del mago, junto a su patronus, un ciervo azul.

-¡Cómo mola!- asintió Yuri, mirando emocionado el cromo. Harry Potter, el Niño que Sobrevivió, el Elegido... Probablemente, uno de los magos más famosos de todos los tiempos.

-Jo, yo tengo un cromo de Potter, pero no en edición especial- se lamentó Takeshi, mirando con algo de envidia la imagen del muchacho con la cicatriz en forma de rayo. –También tengo de Ron Weasley.

-Yo de él tengo dos. Y cuatro de Hermione Granger.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Dame uno!

Los dos amigos comenzaron a discutir sobre los cromos que tenían cada uno y Yuri miró por la ventana, mordisqueando de forma distraída su varita de regaliz.

-¿Por quién me lo cambias?

-¡No es justo! ¡Comes demasiadas ranas de chocolate, seguro que tienes a todos!

-No. Los últimos que han salido no los tengo. Por ejemplo, me falta el de Bernabeu Tumbeauf.

-¿Quién?

-Ya sabes, el escritor de _Tratado sobre sirenas y cómo sobrevivir a su canto._ Ha sido un best seller ese año.

-Siempre ponen a "famosos" que luego no duran ni un año en los cromos. Mira a Adriana Maladina: fue famosa por su última canción durante un verano, pero ya no se encuentran cromos de ella.

-Yo tengo uno suyo.

-Sí, pero, ¿qué me dices de los últimos buenos? Y me refiero a los buenos de verdad, no a ese Bernabeu no-se-qué.

-Bueno...- Yuko se toqueteó el labio inferior, pensativa. –Tampoco tengo ninguno de Xing Chao Bei, el jugador de quidditch, ni tampoco de Viktor Nikiforov, el campeón del último Torneo de los Tres Magos...

A Yuri le dio un vuelco el pecho al oír el último nombre: Víktor Nikiforov. Ése chico, pese a su temprana edad, había ganado mucha fama en todo el mundo: no sólo como extraordinario estudiante y mago, sino también por haber ganado el último torneo entre las escuelas europeas, el Torneo de los Tres Magos, además de estar en la Selección Rusa de Quidditch. Era un chico con gran talento, poder y atractivo: salía en todas las revistas de magia, e incluso habían sacado ese verano un libro sobre él.

Yuri sentía gran devoción por Víktor Nikiforov: había comprado su libro, tenía varios pósters de él, recortes de revistas y periódicos... Incluso tenía una capa de quidditch con su nombre.

-¡Ah, de Víktor tengo una repetida! Te la cambio por la de Hermione Granger...

-¡NO!- exclamó Yuri entonces, y se arrepintió enseguida de hacerlo con tanto ímpetu. Se sonrojó y apartó la vista, avergonzado. Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos.

-No puede ser, Yuri- dijo Yuko, incrédula. –No me puedo creer que, con lo fan que eres de Nikiforov, no tengas _un cromo_ suyo.

Lo sabía. Yuri sabía que no podía considerarse un verdadero fan si no tenía su cromo.

-Puedes dársela, Takeshi- dijo Yuko, sintiendo empatía hacia su otro amigo. –Ya sabes cómo es Yuri con Víktor Nikiforov...

Yuri se avergonzó por la imagen que estaba causando su fanatismo sobre otro mago sobre él. La obsesión que tenía hacia ese chico era sólo conocida por sus pocos amigos más cercanos, y ninguno llegaba a conocer la magnitud de ésta.

-Pero yo quiero la de Granger...- se lamentó Takeshi.

-No pasa nada- dijo Yuri quien, como siempre, anteponía sus amigos a él mismo. –Ya la conseguiré yo algún día.

-¿Estás seguro?- insistió Yuko.

Yuri asintió.

-Me gustaría conseguirlo por mí mismo.

Takeshi y ella soltaron un suspiro derrotado y cedieron, pues sabían que sería imposible hacer que Yuri aceptase el cromo después del numerito que había montado.

-Oye, ¿creéis que Nikiforov sería elegido para el GranPrix Mágico?- preguntó entonces Takeshi, agradecido de encontrar un tema de conversación que entretuviese a su amigo.

-¡Sería increíble! Si fuese elegido, tendría que ir a todas las escuelas, y esa incluye Mahouto. ¡Podríamos conocerlo! ¿No sería genial, Yuri?

Éste asintió, aguantando su emoción: sí, claro que sería genial poder conocer a Víktor Nikiforov, pero éste nunca se fijaría en un fan de entre miles como tiene. Si acaso, cruzaría una mirada con él, tal vez pudiese ganarse un autógrafo, pero nada más: Yuri y Víktor Nikiforov jugaban en dos ligas completamente distintas.

De repente, le entraron muchas ganas de participar en el GranPrix... Por mínima que fuese, habría una oportunidad de conocer a Víktor. Después de todo, los Doce Elegidos tendrían que participar en las distintas pruebas y viajar por todas las escuelas. Aunque fuese eliminado en la primera ronda, entre los preparativos, entrenamientos especiales y todo lo que durase la primera prueba, Yuri habría pasado más tiempo del que nunca habría llegado a imaginar junto a Víktor Nikivorov.

Yuko y Takeshi seguían hablando cuando Yuri se levantó de golpe, apoyando las manos con estrépito en la mesa.

-Me presentaré al GranPrix Mágico- anunció con la voz firme y decidida.

Sus amigos compartieron una mirada compenetrada.

-Lo suponíamos.

El _Kazefune_ dio una sacudida y vieron cómo el mar volvía a acercarse a ellos: estaban aterrizando. A lo lejos, los amigos vieron cómo los alumnos de otros países llegaban se dirigían a la misma isla que ellos, ya fuesen en enormes galeones, en numerosas alfombras voladoras o incluso en magníficos dragones.

El nuevo curso comenzaría en pocas horas.

Un curso lleno de emociones, aventuras y acontecimientos que Yuri no podría llegar a imaginar.  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Espero que este primer capítulo os haya gustado.
> 
> Para empezar, algunas aclaraciones: los acontecimientos narrados en este fanfic tienen lugar después del final de Harry Potter, por lo que podría haber algún spoiler; por tanto, aconsejo leer este fanfic a aquellos que hayan seguido la saga de Harry Potter. Igualmente, si no lo has hecho y aún así quieres leer este fanfic, ¡eres libre de hacerlo!
> 
> Además, la mayoría de referencias de Harry Potter están basadas en los libros más que en las películas, pero los cambios no varían entre ambas plataformas. 
> 
> Algunas cosas, por supuesto, son de mi propia cosecha: Rowling no da demasiada información sobre algunas escuelas como Mahoutokoro, así que he tirado de mi imaginación para poder rellenar esos huecos que la autora dejó en el resto del mundo mágico. Espero que sean del agrado del fandom, tanto de Harry Potter como de Yuri on Ice.
> 
> Me encantaría que compartieseis vuestra opinión y lo que os ha parecido el capítulo ^^
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!


End file.
